


A Price to Pay

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: Young Gia lives a wild and reckless life at fourteen. It finally catches up to her though and her mother decides to send her to her sister's farm in the country. They have something special in mind for this hot young girl.
Relationships: Gia/Horse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	A Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **FOXI** published on **2008**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2008. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

The bathroom stall door was shut for the moment as Gia took another guy from her class inside and started to suck his cock. The line outside the stall now stood at ten jocks who knew her well and couldn't wait for their turn. Gia at 14 years of age couldn't stop thinking about cock and took it upon herself to be satisfied no matter the outcome. 

The guys in school all appreciated her being the class whore and decided to do her right, thus the bathroom orgy. When it was suggested to her she just smiled and said 'sure'. In no time more than twenty guys lined up to have a piece of her. Some had their cocks sucked while others fucked her in every position possible. But it was the last one in that made all the difference. 

The school principal scattered the crown of boys and opened the door to the stall staring at a young girl with cock in her mouth. Gia's mother was called from work and it was then that her life was about to change.

After being suspended for a month with counseling for both mother and daughter Gia found herself frustrated and in need of cock very badly. Being grounded and put under a sort of probation didn't help in her sex life. Her cell phone and internet privileges were taken away. So she was isolated and unable to get any relief other than masturbation. Every night she would play with her clit till she squirted hard but it left her wanting. 

Six weeks after her being suspended her mother came to her room and sat near her on the bed. Gia's long black hair and green eyes looked up at her seeing an almost certain reflection. They looked so much alike that many thought them sisters. 

"Gia, I've decided to send you away for a short time. Its not that I don't love you honey. But you need to get a different view on what kind of person you should be. You can't continue this was, being a slut and taken by any boy that comes along. So I'm sending you to my sister's farm upstate. There you can come to terms as to how you want to make over your life."

Gia stared at her in horror as if she was just given jail time. 

"Mom how could you send me away like that. Especially Aunt Jill's house. God she is such an asshole..."

"Don't talk like that Gia. She is willing to help you and care for you for a few months..."

"Month's!! Your kidding right? Mom please I can do better, but not there... please mom."

Begged Gia her small body shaking as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry baby. But this is important. I have to know who you are and most importantly you need too."

That night her mother packed two huge bags and threw them in the car. The next morning they were on their way upstate.

***

Gia sulked in the front seat of the car as they finally entered the long driveway leading off into the hills to the farm which was so isolated from the rest of the world. She looked out the window to see several horses and other animals. As they rounded a corner the large farm house came into view and Jill was waiting her tall thin frame in tight jeans and short cut blond hair waved. Gia's mother stopped the car got out and both sisters hugged for a long time while Gia stayed in the car.

"It's been too long sis," came Jill's strong low voice.

"Tell me about it. I should come up here more often. But I think now is important. As you can see I brought my little felon with me. I think it's time to get her into our training program don't you?"

Jill smiled and nodded. Her lovely body like her sisters was perfect in tight jeans. It showed her round ass off perfectly.

"Yeah sis I think so. I can't believe that she did a dozen guys in the school bathroom. Really horny huh?"

Gia's mom turned to look at her miserable daughter.

"Like mother, like daughter. You know how it is in our family sis."

They got the bags and Gia and led her into the house and up to her new room that didn't have even a television. Gia thought that she was truly in hell. But if it was only a two month prison term with her stupid aunt then she would do it and get it over with. She unpacked as the sisters went down stairs to talk. After she looked out the window and saw her mother drive away. She stared in disbelief realizing that she didn't even say goodbye, that she really left her here in this cow patty country.

***

After supper time Jill made Gia do the dishes and set up the table for breakfast. Gia swore under her breath but did it knowing that she had no where to go out here so far away in the country. After dishes her aunt took her around the farm showing her what she did for a living. 

To Gia's amazement her aunt was a famous for running a horse stud farm and that many throughout the country paid handsomely for her services. Two big dogs followed them around like guards and Gia felt a bit uncomfortable seeing them so close to her but Jill told her that they were quite friendly. Last Jill took her into the barn where all the horse stalls were. The place was immaculate and several of the stalls had horses in them. Beautiful regal creatures that no doubt had some sort of pedigree. 

"This is where your going to do your chores. Your job while here will be to clean out the stalls and brush and clean the horses. All eight of them."

Gia turned and opened her mouth to complain but shut it just as quickly when she saw the stern look on her aunt's face.

"Gia you have to learn some type of responsibility. You just can't go off wild and crazy without thinking about how it may affect others. So starting today I'm going to show you how to do your chores."

Jill began to show her how to clean the straw from the stalls and shovel up the horse shit. Then to put back clean new straw. After that how to brush a horse properly. 

"There is one more job that your responsible for that you probably will find repulsive at first but your a big girl and I'm sure you can handle it. Since these beauties are my prize studs they're genitals need to be cleaned weekly."

Gia quickly looked at her and thought she heard wrong but watched as Jill knelt next to one huge black stallion and proceeded to fondle his sack that held it's cock. Gia stared with an unbelievable sense of awe as the cock started to grow under the ministrations of her aunt. Soon the horses cock stood straight out at least twenty inches in length and incredibly thick.

"Your job is to wash him all over carefully and also include his testicles."

"Your kidding right?" Came her astonished voice.

"No I'm not young lady. Besides you should know how to handle it quite well from what I understand."

Jill turned and left leaving Gia red faced and quite embarrassed.

***

Gia got the wash bucket and filled it with soap and water and a shammy washcloth. Her aunt insisted that the cloth be a specific type. Soft and pliable. After mucking out the stalls she was exhausted and sat in the shade. Then after about fifteen minutes got the bucket and water and started toward the stalls and the horses. All eight were present this morning. She knew that what she was going to do was really weird but her aunt insisted she do it. In the first stall she patted the head of the horse a Palomino, small and rugged. 

She did as her aunt did and knelt by his flank. She hesitated at first realizing how awkward this was. But finally reached out and started to fondle the horse's sheath. Soon she could feel the cock growing and coming out. It was huge and stiffened quickly. The length was incredible, at least 14 inches long and she stroked it feeling the softness and rigidness together. She hadn't realized what she was doing until the horse made a soft noise like blowing through its nostrils. 

She was so used to jerking boys off that she automatically started to do it to the horse and quickly backed away. God she was insatiable. She got the bucket and began to wash the cock and slowly worked up to the testicles that were like mini bowling balls. Her breathing was quick and excited. She had never in her life touched a cock so big before. All the boy's cocks were small in comparison. Once done with the Palomino she went to the next one a beautiful stallion who eyed her warily as she entered the stall. 

"Easy boy...I'm only here to clean you..." Came her nervous voice.

The horse shifted a bit but allowed her to kneel by his flank. Again she began to rub the sheath and soon his cock protruded. But this one was massive compared to the last one. It was at least twenty thick inches. The head flared wide and she was astounded at the fact that she couldn't even get her hand around it. Looking about her she didn't see anyone around and slid her hand up and down the shaft feeling the stiff power of its fleshy length. Her pussy was getting quite wet and she knew that if she didn't stop she would be in trouble so immediately she started to wash the cock and balls trying not to pay attention to it's beauty. 

The horse whinnied a moved a bit as she stroked the length of his massive cock with the shammy. She did this a bit longer than needed loving the feel of it. The horse jerked and soon a steady stream of cum shot from his cock all over her and the hay below. She knelt very still realizing what she had just done and started to laugh. God she thought I just made him cum. She cleaned him again and went to the next ones down the rows of stalls.

***

Behind a wall where a two way glass was fitted was Jill smiling. She was surrounded by cameras all capturing the young Gia doing what she did best. making males cum. It didn't take long she thought to get this hot little slut to enjoy horse cock. She had filmed the entire thing and would then send it along to her sister. Gia's mom would really enjoy it immensely.

***

That night Gia thought about what happened in the stall with the stallion and felt her pussy warm with the image of it. It was truly sick to think about an animal that way but it wasn't as if there were any boys around to fuck. After supper she took a shower and went to bed but not without sliding several fingers inside her damp pussy. She came hard squirting heavy and hot. She looked forward to tomorrow.

The next day her aunt inspected the stalls and told her she did a great job and that she would be handed a new responsibility that was so important that her aunt would pay her for the services. Gia smiled and waited to hear what would get her money.

"Your already cleaning their cocks and balls but I'm running short of sperm. I freeze it and sell it overseas as well as domestically for quite a bit of money. I'm so busy now with other ventures that I'm having a hard time keeping up with it. I'm hoping that you could get the sperm from each horse before you clean them."

Gia stood looking at her aunt like she had three heads. What was she asking her to do? Jerk them off? Collect their horse cum? Jill saw the perplexed look on her face and explained how one vile of horse sperm sold for $500.00. That se would gladly give her 10% of that to do the job on each horse. 

"You want me to make the horses cum?"

"Yes. Its done all the time Gia. This is a very lucrative business. How else do you think keeps this farm unkempt. Well are you up to the job. I think you would be perfect for it."

Jill looked at her seductively hot Niece and saw a cute sexy young girl with a great body. Tight firm little ass with small perky breasts. Perfect for what she needed.

"$50.00 for each one? Wow that's a lot of money aunt Jill. Sure I'll do it. When do I start?"

"Right now honey. I'm sure the boys are waiting for you. They love it."

Jill winked at her and walked away. Gia caught the innuendo and smiled herself knowing that such a job was indeed right up her alley. But she had one more question for her aunt.

"Is there a right way to do it aunt Jill?"

Jill turned around and smiled wickedly. 

"I'm sure you can think of a way."

***

That afternoon she was ready to take on the task of the new job. Bucket in hand and the many containers to capture the sperm were in the barn with her. She went to the stallion first knowing how easy it was to get him to cum and began to play with his sheath. Soon his massive cock grew to full length and Gia was startled at how it affected her. Her cunt was moist in seconds. She grasped it and began to jerk it slowly taking her time. She ran her hands up and down the length of it and at times captured his huge balls and rubbed hem too. 

The horse snorted in pleasure as Gia began to jerk him faster and soon she could feel the cock expand in her hand. Quickly she got the container and put it at the horses cock head. The heavy squirt of his cum almost knocked it from her hand as it filled it to the brim. He was still cumming when she closed the container and put it on ice in the special tray given her. Some of the cum splashed on her hand and she was about to wipe it on her jeans when she had a wicked thought. She brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted the cum. It was briny and not bad but different from humans. 

In the next stall was another stallion who stood perfectly still as she coaxed him into hardness. His cock was so smooth and beautiful but of equal length to the last one. She loved to rub it's length and feel the velvety texture. Looking around she moved under the horse and put her mouth over the flanged head and began to suck it. Her aunt said she could think of something. Mmmmmmmm she was indeed. It tasted so good as she licked the head that barely fit into her tiny mouth. 

She sucked him feeling the strength behind it and ran her hands up and down its sizable proportions. She was beginning to love this job and she took more of his cock into her wet mouth. The horse bucked a bit but he loved what was happening and it showed quickly as she felt the cock expand inside her mouth. She grabbed a container and just in time placed it over the head. The hot cum splashed inside it filling it fast. 

Throughout the afternoon she made each horse cum hard and even masturbated once as she sucked ones cock having a great orgasm doing so.

***

Jill and Carly both stood behind the hidden partition watching. Every once in and a while they would kiss and touch.

"Your baby is quite the slut isn't she sis?"

"Just like us Jill. Love the was she sucks cock. Did we get it all on film?"

"Oh yeah sis. Were going to make a killing on this one. Just need to urge her on. Make her want to fuck them."

Carly turned to her kissed her hotly, tongues twisting in each others mouths.

"Don't worry about that sis. She loves to fuck. She'll get their cocks in her in no time."

***

The next day Gia couldn't wait to clean the stalls even though her job as a sperm collector was done for the week. But Jill stopped her on her way to the barn.

"Slow down girl. What's the hurry? Can't love mucking out stalls that much."

Gia looked at her aunt not trying to look excited but serious and it not working well.

"Just thought I'd get a head start this morning. I like doing it that's all."

Jill nodded. 

"I know what you mean. Love being around horses. Always have. They are such beautiful creatures. So loving. I feel bad though."

She stopped there knowing that Gia would ask why and a second later got that response.

"Well there was a time when to stud a horse in my business meant delivering him to the mare and letting them go at it. But those days are getting rare. So those poor boys, even though they get to cum once a week don't get much pussy squeezing their cock much anymore."

Gia laughed at her aunt's dirty vocabulary. Jill laughed too. She was beginning to like her aunt more and more. 

"Oh well honey, not to worry. They have a good home and make me money. Oh yeah by the way, you earned $400.00 the other day collecting sperm. I pay at the end of the month for all your work. Not bad huh?"

Gia was shocked but happy at the massive amount she had earned. So she rushed into the stalls happy and immediately turned on by the sight of the horses. She had never been so horny these last few days and her panties showed it drenched in cum. The Palomino was peering over the stall at her as she approached and she kissed its nose.

"How's my well hung baby this morning?"

The Palomino licked her face and she laughed catching the long wet tongue right across her chin and mouth. 

"Is that a kiss you devil you?"

She looked at him in his big brown eyes and kissed him again but this time right on his mouth. Just as she did his long horse tongue shot out and slid between her pouty lips. Gia felt her world tilt as the tongue twisted inside her mouth filling it. Her pussy was tingling and so wet. The horse was making out with her. God she was so fucking horny. What was she doing?

She opened the stall and like a little minx swirled her hips like a slut at the horse who watched her. She began to clean the stall making a point of being near his face. She would caress it as she passed him or kiss him again. His tail swished to and fro as she purposely teased him with her small sexy body. Her nipples were so hard against the t-shirt and she brushed against his body feeling the course hair tingle her breasts. She was breathing faster getting so turned on at the prospect of what she had in mind. 

She replaced the hay in the stall and dragged in a small bench that was inside that barn. She knelt under the horse and began to get him hard. It didn't take long with the attention she was giving him. She began to suck the Palominos cock deep into her throat loving the texture, the thickness. It was 14 inches long but so beautiful. 

The horse jerked forward driving his cock further down her throat and she gagged. 

"Naughty boy..." She whispered lovingly.

Quickly she undressed and stood before the horse naked. Her small breasts so perky and her puffy little nipples standing straight out. Her pussy was dripping and the horse smelled it. His face went between her legs and she groaned as his tongue licked over her cunt and ass. Over and over Gia felt the hot liquid stabs of his probing tongue. her cunt was being licked better than any boy ever did it. She started to cum hard as the horse drove his tongue inside her tiny pussy. She kissed him over and over as she came. 

She was as ready as she would ever be. His cock was so big she wondered if she could possibly handle it. She pulled the bench under the horse and lay upon it and grabbed the Palominos cock aiming it at her cunt. She was certainly wet enough. She moved against it feeling the flanged head penetrate her and fill her tightly. The horse knew that it was being fucked and proceeded to naturally push forward. The thrust drove his cock into her hard and fast sending at least eight inches of thick cock inside her tight pussy.

Gia cried out in pain as the horse continued to hump against her tiny body. She wanted to scream and pull away but the pressure was intense and she could back off properly. When the horse drew back she finally felt some relief. But it was short lived as the meaty cock slipped inside her again but even deeper. She moaned in less pain but tried to accommodate him. More and more he fucked her till slowly her cunt began to open to him. She was so wet that it was slipping in and out nicely and bringing her the pleasure she wanted. 

Her body was responding to his forced fuck as the cock penetrated her deeper. Soon she was cumming around the thick length and groaning in pure erotic pleasure at what she was doing. She had taken almost all of his huge horse cock within her and was amazed at that feat so much so that she came again. 

Then she felt the cock expand. The flanged head open wider. Then to her pleasure his cum filling her. It was like someone opened a hose inside her with hot liquid. Over and over he sprayed into her creamy cunt. She moaned and orgasmed so many times she lost count. Finally she pulled away from him feeling the cock plop out in a wet sloppy mess. Her legs were wide open and she could feel her gaping pussy dripping his juices down her ass. She lay back and closed her eyes at how exciting and wonderful it was to fuck him. Her new lover.

*** 

The sisters watched in absolute horniness as they filmed the hot young girl fuck a horse. 

"Well I'd say that your daughter gave us one helluva show sis. This is money in the bank on this footage. Damn fucking hot."

Carly watched her daughter clean up after fucking the Palomino. She licked her lips. They would have so many plans for this unsuspecting porn star. 

END


End file.
